Bath Time
by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: It's Bath Time. Momo drags Kido into the Bath and soon finds out why she was so hesitant to undress in front of her.


Bathing. It was something that Kido preferred to do alone. She assumed most people liked to bath alone. But then again Kisaragi Momo wasn't most people.

She had asked Kido if she wanted to have a sleepover at her house. Kido tried to refuse but Kano butted in and said "Oh! A sleep over, you say. She'd love to. Don't worry Kido I'll hold down the fort." And with that Momo hauled her off to pack her bag and cart her off to her place.

They had done what Kido assumed was normal sleep over stuff like paint each other's nails and do each others hair. But eventually Momo got tired and said "Kido why don't we take a bath together before bed?"

Kido was taken aback at first. The pair had been dating for a couple of months but the most intimate thing they'd done was kiss. And Kido wasn't exactly comfortable in her own skin. She wasn't exactly well endowed and she was what you'd called wiry with long, lean limbs that were too long for her body. And then their was her back. Kido _really_ didn't like her back.

So that's how she ended up standing in Momo's bathroom in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. As she looked at herself in the full length mirror she could only wonder what it was about her that Momo found so attractive.

Momo walked in carrying a basket full of bath stuff. Momo smiled and said "I thought I told you to go ahead and undress?" Kido nodded and said "You did. I just… do we really need to take a bath? I mean this isn't a sleepover requirement, right?"

Momo chuckled and said "No. I just really want to take a bath with you. That's not a problem is it. We've been dating for awhile. Wait, You're not hiding something from me are you. Like a huge secret that would be revealed if we bathed together."

Momo placed her hand on her face in a dramatic fashion and said "Let me guess what it is! Your secret is … that you're really a guy!" Kido felt her face heat up and she sputtered "No way. Couldn't be further from the truth." Momo smiled and said "I know. I was just teasing you."

Kido smiled and said "You know I washed myself before I came over so I'm just gonna get right in. Okay?" Momo pouted and said "But I wanna wash your hair." Kido shrugged and said "Sorry. I just don't want waste water." Momo pouted but began undressing. She walked in and Kido soon followed her. She had wrapped a towel around her waist and walked inside the bathing area.

Momo looked at Kido and her towel in confusion and said "We're both girls, you know?" Kido nodded and said "I know." Momo cocked her eyebrow at Kido as she got in the tub and sat with her back facing away from Momo.

Momo felt like Kido was hiding something on her back. And she was determined to find out what. Momo finished washing and climbed in the tub. She looked at Kido and said "What are you hiding?" Kido averted her eyes and said "N-nothing!" Now Momo was suspicious.

Momo leaned forward and said "Really? Because the way you've been hiding your back says otherwise. I thought we had a no secret policy?" Kido swallowed and said "I'm not hiding anything."

Momo frowned and said "That does It!" She lunged forward and began to try and force Kido to try and force Kido to turn around saying things like "Quite being so Stubborn." and "Just Show me!"

She eventually managed to make Kido turn around and what she saw shocked her. A large burn scar adorned Kido's back. It looked like it hurt. Momo found her hand brushing against the scarred skin as she said "Does it… hurt?" Kido shook her head and said "No. It did when I got it though."

Momo looked at Kido face and said "When did you..? She trailed off and Kido answered already knowing what the question was "When I died."

Momo looked at the scar and then began to kiss it. Over and over in multiple places. When she finished she looked up and said "I understand why you wouldn't want to bring up bad memories."

Kido turned around and said "It wasn't just that. I was worried that it make me seem less attractive. I already have a hard time understanding what you find attractive about me."

Momo chuckled and said "Rather insecure are we? Kido I find you as a person attractive. Everything about you from your head to your toes. I love it all. And now I have one more thing to had to the list of things I love about you. Besides I find scars super sexy."

Momo both smiled and as Momos smiles are infectious Kido was soon smiling with her. Momo then stood up and said "Now, why don't you let me wash your hair?"


End file.
